


[podfic] Soliloquy

by reena_jenkins, somehowunbroken



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hamlet - Freeform, ITPE 2016, Podfic, batfamily, community theater, jason todd's literature degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: Jason's doing it for the cash, or so he tells himself. [Written for the Fluff Week challenge on tumblr.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soliloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395031) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Fluff, Hamlet, community theater, Batfamily Feels, BATFAMILY, jason todd's literature degree ****

**Length:**  00:34:05  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(DCU\)%20_Soliloquy_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122716.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
